Intraocular lenses (IOLs) are routinely implanted in patients' eyes during cataract surgery to replace the natural crystalline lens. The optical power of the natural crystalline lens can vary under the influence of the ciliary muscles to provide accommodation for viewing objects at different distances from the eye. Many IOLs, however, provide a monofocal power with no provision for accommodation. Multifocal IOLs are also known that provide a distance optical power as well as a near optical power (e.g., by employing diffractive structures), thereby providing a degree of pseudoaccommodation. There is, however, still a need for improved IOLs that can provide pseudo-accommodative optical power.